Pokemon darkening black and lighting white
by Sheaon13
Summary: my retelling of the series in the anime pokemon, pokemon black and white


I looked at Pikachu and thought about how we placed in the sinnoh league and then how we only faced two of Tobias's pokemon. I realized that I needed to train my pokemon better.

"Pikachu we need to get pidgeot back, I forgot all about her" I said sadly and Pikachu's eyes widened realizing I was right, I went to where pidgeot was and got her back recatching her with a pokeball after she said goodbye to her friends. That's when I saw Jesse, James and meowth in front of me.

"Ummm, we were wondering if we could perhaps travel with you to make up for the things we've done." Jesse asked.

"And I'd like to be your pokemon" Meowth added.

"Alright, but only if you promise not to make any trouble and meowth I'm going to need to catch you" I told them and they all nodded, meowth touching a pokeball on my belt and being caught instantly and me letting him back out just as soon.

"I'd like to register as a trainer with professor Oak" James said and Jesse nodded.

"I'm going to be a coordinator" Jesse said "and I'll need a trainer's license for that"

"Okay come with me" I said and we made it to professor Oak's I knocked and the professor answered the door at first he was a little suspicious of Jesse, James, and meowth till I explained it to him and he said he'd talk to officer Jenny about it.

"I have an idea professor what if for their time they study under you and travel with me for three years?" I asked "The first five months we study under you and train my pokemon" I asked and the professor nodded thinking officer Jenny would agree to that, she did and she also sent squirtle back to me saying that he should be with his trainer now and the squirtle squad would be fine without him.

During that five months I learned a lot from the professor, trained hard alongside my pokemon.

Then Charizard was brought back from charsific valley with a note saying there was nothing more they could teach them.

The next to come back was butterfree his mate dumped him for some free else, then there was lapras she was too strong to be out in the wild. Next primeape wanting to come back to Ash because he believed he could learn even more. Then larvitar, who was old enough to be caught begged the people at the reserve to let him go which they eventually gave in and let him. Finally there was that riolu from the hunter Jay incident and gliscor who, like charizard, there was nothing more to teach him were caught. The next pokemon I caught was a lucario that really wanted to join me. Then there was mewtwo, mew, and darkrai who really wanted to join me for the long run.

Next I traded twenty-nine of my touros for mareep, sneasel, litleo(male), slyveon, shiny umbreon, shiny eevee, flareon, jolteon, vaporeon, espeon, leafeon, glaceon, dragonite, piplup, combusiken, mudkip, salamence, roserade, absol, elekid, ninetails, arcanine, porygon, azumarill, scizor, sableye, ralts, wigglytuff, shinx, and breloom.

I smiled at my pokemon, we have been training hard, I learned all there is to know about pokemon from professor Oak and I learned how to cook and proper manners from my mom. I was ready for this journey through unova.

"Come on let's hurry and get to professor Oak's" I said to Pikachu and raichu, I found him out in the rain abandoned by his trainer, he'd like to come with me so I caught him. After I did so I found out he hated being in a pokeball like Pikachu. So they were both kept out with me along with meowth. We soon got to professor Oak's and he gave me a pokenav, new pokedex, and xtransceiver(a portable phone on a wrist watch, you could have up to three holographic calls at once it was from unova). The professor also upgraded my carry limit to eighteen, which was awesome. I took salamence, riolu, lucario, mewtwo, mew, darkrai, and shinx with me, I left meowth, Pikachu, and raichu's pokeballs there, since they didn't like their pokeballs and what was the point of carrying them then.

At that point I went home to see new clothes which consisted of a knee length long sleeve black trench coat, black ripped denim jeans, a grey tank top with a blue pokeball symbol in the middle, white knee high combat boots, white fingerless gloves, and a black cloth choker with a pokeball symbol in the middle, the clothes were amazing.

"Go on try them on, I worked hard on it" my mom stated and I did just that, my clothes fitting nicely. I walked outside my room and smiled, I had already put my xtransceiver on my wrist, that's when my mom handed me a belt that had fifteen slots on it and a holder for my pokenav and pokedex on it.

"Thanks mom" I smiled, putting my belt on and clipping the pokeballs that I had on my belt.

"I also made something for you, Jesse and James" My mom said to them, handing them new clothes. Jesse's clothes consisted of a black mini skirt, a dark red long sleeve t-shirt that didn't quiet cover her belly button, and black leather mid, thigh high boots. James's clothes consisted of dark blue jeans, a blue hoodie with a white hood, and white sneakers.

"Now you two go try them on" My mom said shooing them to their rooms, they came out and they looked very nice.

"Well what do you think?" James asked and I gave him and Jesse a thumbs up.

"Of course I look amazing" Jesse stated, laughing.

"Of course Jess" I replied, the ex-team rocket members and I had gotten close over the five months that had passed.

"Here you two go, it's your pokeball belt so you can hold you're pokemon and since your registered with professor Oak now you're pokemon will immediately go to him after you catch six" My mother explained even though they already knew this.

James clipped mime Jr., chimeco (Who he had gotten back from his grandparents), carnivine (who no longer bit his head when he came out), and koffing (who had come back to him) to his belt.

Jesse clipped seviper, arbock (who had come back with koffing), wobbfet, and dustox to her belt.

"Come on you two let's go" I said and they nodded and followed me out my house.

"Be careful!" my mother shouted.

"We will" I replied as we left, after some point we came upon the plane and we flashed our tickets and got aboard it.

"This is exciting huh, Jess?" James asked her and she nodded.

"Hey James, you're going to do the gym battles with me right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course" James nodded.

"You know I wish brock could come with us" I sighed.

"Yeah, his cooking is still way better than yours, no offense" Jesse said.

"None taken, I know his is still way better than mine" I replied.

"You're just better at making pokefood, boss, it's amazing" Meowth said his mouth watering.

"I really do that good at it?" I asked and Pikachu nodded.

"Pika, pikachu!" He replied.

"He says yours is better than brock's" Meowth replied.

"Thanks pikachu" I replied petting him.

"Rai, raichu rai!" Raichu complained, I guess he wanted to be petted to because as soon as I did he stopped complaining.

Soon enough we arrived in unova and we both looked around, seeing a bunch of pokemon I never saw before in my life.

"Wow this place has a lot of pokemon I've never seen" I stared at the fish pokemon.

"There are many more pokemon you've never seen out there" mewtwo said physically from his pokeball.

"Yeah I know mewtwo, but it's still amazing to see them" I replied.

"Well let's get going, Ash" Meowth said from my shoulder, pikachu had my other shoulder and raichu walked beside me.

"Yeah, we have to get registered for the unova league" James said, nervously.

"I know I'm coming" I sighed as we left for professor Junipers, and got there in due time.

"Hey professor Juniper, I'm here to get registered for the pokemon league" I said and she turned around.

"You must be Ash and James, am I right?" the professor asked and we nodded.

"Well just hand me you're pokedexs and you'll be all set" She said and we did so and she soon handed them back after she registered us.

"Pika chu pi pika!" Pikachu cheered happily.

"Meowth?" I asked.

"He said, Yay we get to to battle gyms now!" Meowth smirked.

"I gather you're excited too" I said.

"You bet" meowth agreed.

"Well then now that we're registered James, let's get going, right Jess?" I asked and she nodded.

"Hey professor, I've come to get my first pokemon" a trainer with blonde hair said.

"Oh, I forgot that you were coming today, Trip" the professor said to him.

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm late to get registered for the league" a girl with sand blond curly hair and white highlights asked, panting a riolu by her side.

"Olu rio olu!" the riolu said.

"I know and I did set my alarm Blade but it fell into my hand and Boom! It was broken" she said as if she could understand the riolu.

"Olu rio!" He shouted.

"Yeah right what do you mean yeah right, you saw it happen to" She pouted.

"Riolu olu rio, riolu" the riolu apologized.

"You were? Well you know I take things like that seriously" she said.

"Riolu" He apologized once more.

"Amazing it's just like she can understand that riolu" I said in awe.

"Oh I can understand blade in fact I can understand all pokemon!" She cheered.

"You can?" I asked amazed, but when I looked into her beautiful electric blue eyes I felt my face heat up and butterflies in my stomach, I don't know why though.

"Oh yeah I'm Ryme" she told me.

"Well I'm Ash" I replied.

"Can I travel with you, because you look experienced and I'm just a beginner" She said nervously.

"Sure if it's okay with my friends here" I replied and they nodded, indicating it was okay.

"Well that settles it then, as soon as I get my license and registered I'm coming with you" Ryme said.

"Rio olu!" Blade shouted.

"Oh yeah let's get registered now, I bet Ryu would want out for this too" Ryme said, letting out a cyndaquil.

"Alright, let me get both of you a pokedex and a starter pokemon for both of you" the professor said.

"First choose your starter" the professor said.

"You can go first Ryme" Trip said, kindly to her.

"Thanks, Trip" Ryme replied to her childhood friend.

"First there's snivy" The professor said throwing out snivy's pokeball.

"Next there's tepig" she threw tepig out.

"Finally Oshawott" she said letting out oshawott.

"Oshawott seems cute" I complimented and she blushed(AN: Yes I said She because I'm making oshawott a girl and pidove one as well, oh and oshawott won't be as battle eager but she will be willing to do anything for Ash).

"Yeah but no offense to oshawott, but I already had my starter planned from the beginning, I choose snivy" Ryme said to him, snivy smirked and walked up to her.

"Welcome to the team snivy" Ryme smiled.

"Snivy sni snivy vy" he replied.

"Well we're glad to have you" Ryme said, kindly.

"Well I'll choose tepig" Trip said and oshawott took her pokeball off the thing and gave it to me indicating she wanted to go with me.

"Osha osha wott wott" She said.

"She says it would be an honor to have a trainer like you, boss" Meowth said.

"Did that pokemon just talk?" Trip asked.

"Yeah meowth is special like that, he's had that ability for as long as I've known him" I replied.

"Well either way I'm out of here see ya, Ryme" Trip said waving goodbye.

"Well I think it's a great idea if oshawott goes with you, after all we don't have any more trainers coming other than Bianca but she got hers last year and is just now allowed to travel because of her father" the professor said.

"Well then oshawott look like you're on the team" I told her.

"Osha!" she cheered.

"Okay snivy, time for a name" Ryme said.

"Snivy?" he asked.

"Why? Oh because all my pokemon have names and you're not going to be left out" Ryme declared and snivy nodded, indicating he agreed with her logic.

"Okay how about Ace?" she asked him and he seemed to like that idea because he nodded his head indicating he agreed.

"Okay now let's get going!" Ryme cheered.

"Yeah, come on Jesse, James, let's go" I smiled and they nodded, equally excited to start their first step as a trainer and coordinator and not as pokemon thieves anymore.


End file.
